My long lost twin
by Jagger13
Summary: What if Rosalie had a twin sister? "Mom, dad, I want you to meet my twin sister Isabella." please read and review. Ed/A, Bella/Jazz, Em/Rose, Peter/Char, Car/Esme, plus new characters.
1. My beginning

**This will probably be a Jasper/Bella story. Edward is with Alice and everyone else is with their normal mates, but Jasper, he is the odd one out. Please tell me what you think.**

My name is Isabella Marie Hale, but you can call me Bella, and I was born on March 1st, 1915. I had a twin sister named Rosalie Lillian Hale, we called her Rosie or Rose. On June 15th, 1930, when I was 15, I was walking through the woods by my house in Dallas, Texas when someone grabbed me from behind. They pulled me deeper into the woods to a little shack. When we got inside I finally saw their face. It was a beautiful woman with dark hair and red eyes. She knocked me to the ground and hovered over me smirking.

"Hello mi amore, my name is Maria and I soon will be your mistress." I stared at her questioningly and she just shook her head and leaned down towards me. I felt her mouth on my neck, as I heard her inhale. She moved her lips up to my ear and whispered, "I promise Niña, this will only hurt a lot."

I woke after three days of excruciating pain, only to look into those same red eyes. I had refused to drink human blood so I drank from animals instead. I fought with Maria for 25 years before I decided to leave. See what she didn't expect was that I would end up with such a great power that I would overrule her. My power was to absorb other powers, and then I had over a hundred of them. I could control the four elements; track, read minds by physical contact; I had a physical and mental shield; I could know everything about you just by looking into your eyes; I could camouflage my scent, plus many more.

So one day I distracted Maria by causing her army of newborns to riot. They were all trying to fight each other, and it was really funny watching her try to keep them under control. I quickly got away, camouflaging my scent, and headed to Utah.

Once I arrived I made home in Green River, Utah. The town was small in population, less than 450 people, but there was land. I bought 75 acres with a medium sized log cabin on it. After living there for almost 10 years and it was 1964, I came across another vampire while hunting. She was young looking and was about 16, but had only been a vampire for a few days. When she saw me she shrunk back into a tree and whimpered. I could see why though, I was covered in scars, hundreds upon hundreds. Most newborns feared me.

I slowly approached her with my hands in the air, "I'm not goin' hurt you sweetie, what's your name?"

"My name is Jennifer Dubois, but you can call me Jenni" she said barely over a whisper.

"I told you honey, I'm not goin' hurt you. Now get up and come on." She got up and followed me. I asked her if she wanted to hunt humans or animals and she said animals. After showing her how to hunt, I took her back to my house to stay.

We lived in Utah for two more years before we moved to Crosby, North Dakota. I still owned our land in Utah, but I bought 130 acres in Crosby. We had a big house with 7 bedrooms, 9 bathrooms, even though we didn't need either one. We lived there for a year before one day coming across the scent of two vampires. A male and a female with red eyes, Peter and Charlotte Whitlock, they had been in the war with Maria too. They moved in with us and we all became very close.

Jenni was very temperamental and aggressive, which reminded me of Rosie. She was telepathic and could move things with her mind. She was a very good fighter and could definitely hold her own. Her hair came to her shoulder blades and was blood red, and she was about 5'6. Char was very caring and fun. Chars gift was to see auras. At times she could be your mom or your best friend. She stood at about 5'6 too and had a little longer then shoulder length blonde curly hair. She could be a great fighter when she needed to, especially when it involved her family.

Peter had a special gift, he basically knew everything. Plus he and I had a special connection and we could communicate through our minds. He was 6'2 and had black short black hair. We were together a lot, we liked to pull pranks and have fun. I considered Peter my best friend and Jenni and Char were my sisters.

We lived in North Dakota until 1973 then we moved to Nevada until 1985, then Montana from 1985 to 1994. Then we moved to Portland, Oregon where we met Danielle Shuler or Dani, a 5'5 brunette vampire. She had been a vampire for 47 years, and had the power to levitate. She decided to join us.

In 2006 Peter finally convinced us to meet his sire, Jasper Whitlock, In Forks, Washington. I knew they had been in Maria's war together, and he was the supposed "God of war".

So today we were leaving Portland and heading to Forks. Move over god of war, here I come.

**O.k. so what did you think? Please leave a review and tell me if you like it and if I should continue to write. The faster the reviews come, the faster I update. I hope you like it, and continue to read!**

**Love, C**


	2. Bella, is that you?

**Sadly I don't own anything, but Jennifer and Danielle****. All the credit goes to Stephanie Meyer and her wonderful characters. I would gladly take Jasper off her hands though if she needed me to. So in this chapter Bella and Rose will be reunited, as will Jazz, Peter and Char. Thank you all for your reviews, favorite and alerting my story. It really means a lot to me, I love you all. **

**I can tell you now that in this story Bella is nothing like she is in Twilight. She looks completely different, the only thing that they have in common is the name. So if you don't like that, don't read my story.**

**Thanks to zdra8351 for being my first review! I love you so much. **

**Please, to all of you, continue to read and review my story.**

**Love, C**

So it turns out that Dani fits in pretty well with us. She is very outgoing and wild. She had brown hair that reached halfway down her back, and she also adopted my way of feeding. Her power was extraordinary and would be very good in a fight. She could levitate behind the person and destroy them, before they even knew what was happening. She was a fighter like me, and she loved to play with her meals.

Peter and Charlotte stuck to their human diet, and I didn't have a problem with that. I gave Jenni and Dani the choice because it was their decision. I always hated when people would try to force their lifestyle on me so I won't do it to anyone. By now our little group included Jenni, Dani, Char, Peter, and me, so five people.

Over the years I had acquired more gifts from vampires who just happened to pass by us. One of them was to change my appearance (**full credit of that idea goes to Werewolves-girl, thank you****)**.

I had been changed when I was 15, but even then everyone had told me I looked like I was 18. I was very mature for my age, as was my sister Rose. We had two younger brothers that were twins too; they were Joseph Thomas Hale and Nicholas Robert Hale. It was very uncommon for people to have twins, and even more uncommon to have two sets, in our time. They were born on September 9th, 1918. They were identical twins unlike me and Rose.

I had wavy brown hair and green eyes when I was born, now my eyes are gold. Rosalie had curly blonde hair and blue eyes when she was born. I was about 5'6 and was pretty tall for my age, well when I was human I was. I could be your best friend or your worst enemy; it depends on how you treat me. If you're nice to me I'll be nice to you, and so on.

"Hey Bella, are you ready?" Peter asked knocking me out of my thoughts. I put the last of my things into my bag and zipped it up.

"Yep, I'm all done packing. What about everyone else?"

"Their all waiting down stairs, I heard your thoughts and decided to come check on you. Are you o.k.?" I nodded and walked past him and down the steps.

"Took you long enough Bella" Jenni mumbled and shrunk back when I growled at her. I walked past her and headed to the car as they followed.

The drive to the airport was mostly silent. I knew it was because we all would miss Portland, it really was a great city to live in. After living there for 12 years we all would miss it. We mostly stayed secluded and didn't venture to town much, so most people didn't even know we lived there.

_We'll come back someday darlin', I promise, _Peter said in my mind. I looked at him in the rearview mirror and smiled. We arrived at the airport just in time to board our plane. It only took us 2 hours to get there, and we had a car waiting for us.

The drive to Forks was Fast, and once again quiet. Peter turned onto a gravel road that led us through the woods to a beautiful house. Most of the walls were made of glass, and you could see right in.

Soon as the car stopped the back door flew open, revealing the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. He had short blonde curly hair, and gold eyes. Char jumped out of the car and ran to him.

"Oh Jasper I missed you" she whispered hugging him. Peter laughed and pulled him in for a hug. Me, Jenni, and Dani got out and walked to where they were standing. "Jazz this is Bella, Jenni, and Dani" Char said pointing to each of us.

When his eyes met mine I heard him draw in a deep breath. He came to stand in front of me and took my hand kissing the back of it, "it's a pleasure to meet u ma'am" he drawled. I smiled and rolled my eyes at him, pulling my hand away, but not before I absorbed his power.

"Emmett, where the hell are my new shoes!" someone screeched from the house. A huge man came running out the door carrying what I guessed to be the shoes, smiling smugly. Then a blonde goddess came out the door. I froze as my eyes met hers. No, this can't be, that, she, no, just no.

"Bella, is that you?"She whispered. That was all the confirmation I needed.

"Rosie!" I yelled running to her. When we collided you could have mistake the sound for thunder, but we didn't feel anything. She looked up at me from where we were lying on the ground, with questioning eyes, "Rosie, it's me, I promise" I assured her.

"I can't believe it's really you. I've missed you so much" she mumbled into my hair. I laughed and pulled us both up.

"What's going on?" another blonde male vampire asked. I could tell by his stance and protectiveness that he was the leader of their coven. Beside him was a female with light brown hair, which seemed to be his mate.

"Mom, dad, I want you to meet my twin sister Isabella." I heard gasps and turned to see two more vampires, a male with bronze hair, and a short female with black spiky hair.

"Hello, it's very nice to meet ya'll, my name is Isabella, but I'd prefer to be called Bella" I smiled at them.

"Bella this is my new family. My parents Carlisle, and Esme. My husband Emmett. My sister Alice, and my brothers Edward and Jasper" Rose smiled.

"Well this is my family, Jenni, Dani, Peter, and Char"

"It's very nice to meet you Bella" Esme greeted as she hugged me. I looked to Jasper who still seemed shocked.

"Wait so you and Rosalie were twins when you were human?" he asked dumbfounded.

I laughed and nodded, "Yes, I was changed in 1930 when I was 15. We lived in our hometown Dallas."

"I thought you were from Rochester Rosie?" Emmett asked.

"Well that's what I remembered then. Now I remember it all, I was born and raised in Dallas, and then when Bella was pronounced dead in 1930 we moved to Rochester. Then I was changed in 1933 by Carlisle when I was 18."

"Well why are we just standing here? Come in, make yourselves at home" Esme led us inside.

The inside of the house was just as amazing as the outside. The decoration was magnificent, and you could tell the person who did it took their time, poring love into every detail. I caught Char with the same expression as me.

"Wow, your house is amazing" I said awestruck.

"Thank you, we have three extra rooms, but that won't be enough for all of you" Esme frowned.

"Well Char and Peter can have one, Jenni can have one and so can Dani. I'll be fine." I assured her.

"No, I can't let you not have a room" she argued.

"You can stay in my room at night if you want, I can stay in my study" Jasper offered.

"No, I couldn't do that"

"Yes you can, and you will" he said with no room left to argue. I glared at him and he just smirked and flitted up the steps.

Peter, Emmett, and Edward went outside and quickly brought in all of our luggage, and took it to our rooms. I walked over to Rosie and grabbed her hand pulling her off the coach.

"Will you come on a run with me?" I asked. She nodded and we quickly let the house.

We ran for about ten miles before stopping on the edge of a creek. We sat silently for a few moments just listening to the water drift upstream. I looked over to Rose only to see her staring at the ground. I reached over and held her hand in mine, squeezing it. She looked up at me and smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. I decided to use the power I had acquired from Jasper to feel her emotions. What I felt from her shocked me, dread, sorrow, hurt, confusion, happiness, reluctance, anger, and bitterness. I arched my eyebrows in a silent question.

"Rose what happened after I disappeared?"

**Sorry cliffy. The more reviews I get the longer the chapter, so review. I will update asap. I hope you like this chapter, and continue to read. I love all of you who have read, thank you****.**

**Love, C**


	3. Rosalie's beginning

**I want to clear one thing up before I start. Edward is with Alice, Emmett is with Rosalie, Carlisle is with Esme, and Peter is with Charlotte. A few people were wondering if Jasper was with Alice, but in this story they were never together. Alice was still the one to find Jasper and bring him to the family, but they only became friends and nothing more. I hope you all like the story.**

**Love, C**

"Rose, what happened after I disappeared?" I questioned. By the look on her face, I knew this is what she was thinking about. "Rosie, please tell me." She looked at me quickly before turning her eyes to the ground.

"Well when you disappeared we were all devastated, but it was probably the hardest on me. We were so close, we did almost everything together. You were the only one who understood me, and when you never came home that night I knew I would never see you again. I knew you would never leave me on your own; it would have to be against your will."

"That night when dad came home and found out what happened, he went crazy. He started throwing things, and yelling. I was really scared, but mom told me to take Joey and Nicky upstairs and go to bed. I could hear mom crying and trying to calm him down, but he wouldn't listen. Then I heard her scream and everything got quiet. I thought he had killed her. That night I cried myself to sleep, and I dreamt of you."

"The next morning when I woke up I was afraid to go downstairs, but I did. When I got down there mom was making breakfast, and I was relieved she was o.k. then she turned and smiled at me, and I seen the mark across her face. That's when I freaked out, I started yelling and telling her that we needed to leave before dad got home, but she wouldn't listen to me. She assured me that he was just upset and that everything would be fine."

"As the weeks and months passed mom and dad hoped you would show up, but I knew you wouldn't, so I mourned your death. The next year, in January, they finally pronounced you dead after finding no trace of you whatsoever. I'll never forget that day; the look on mothers face was horrible. I knew father felt the same but he was trying to be strong for us." She stopped to take and unneeded breath before continuing.

"Two weeks later we packed up and left Dallas, and we moved to Rochester, New York. I hated it, but I pretended to be happy. I missed you so much, I didn't want to live anymore, but I knew I had to for Joey and Nicky. They both missed you too, I know Joey would cry all the time, and Nicky would hide what he felt but he cried at night when he thought no one could hear him."

"Shortly after the move father got a job in a bank, to bring in money. A man named Royce King owned the bank that father worked at, and started telling him about his son. You see they were the only royal family in Rochester. He wanted father to let his son marry me, and I had no choice whatsoever. He told father that I would have everything I could possibly want, and I would be taken care of. Father agreed and that was it, I was arranged to be married to Royce King the second."

"Two months later we were engaged, much to my discomfort. I hated him, he was very controlling, and he drank a lot. He was never really around, since he was going to be taking over the bank, he had lots of work to do. Mother tried to tell me that I would be happy someday, but that's not what I wanted."

"My best friend, Vera, was happily married at 17 to a carpenter and she had a son named Henry. He was absolutely gorgeous; he had little dimples and curly black hair. That's what I wanted, a family, a husband of my choice. I wanted to marry the one I loved, not someone father promised me to" she growled. "I wanted to marry someone because I loved them, and not marry them and hope I'll love them one day. Who would want that?" she paused again trying to calm herself. I helped her by sending some to her.

"The wedding was to be lavish. Almost the whole town was invited, and everyone was talking. All the women were jealous of me, they thought I was gorgeous, and I loved that. The men all wanted me, but no, I was engaged now."

"I was walking home one night after leaving Vera's house, it was dark out, I had lost track of time. When I was almost home I came across about 4 men standing under one of the street lights. One of them was Royce, he called to me and introduced me o his friends."

"One of them, a blonde man about 6'2 with dark brown eyes, walked over to me and smiled down at me. The smile wasn't friendly, it was sinister. I shivered from the look in his eyes, lust. I shrunk into Royce's side, and he laughed and pushed me into his friend. He asked them what they thought of my beauty, the man laughed and said I was too covered for him to tell" her voice broke, but she continued.

"Royce pulled off the jacket I was wearing, since it was cold that night, and his friend smiled and stated I still had on too many clothes. He proceeded to rip off my shirt followed by my pants, by then the other men had left. I tried to scream but Royce covered my mouth. They dragged me into a nearby alley, and told me to stay quiet. I thrashed around, trying to get away, but they kept their grip. Both of them had their ways with me as they took turns raping me. Then they beat me and laughed in my face as they left, leaving me there alone and naked" I growled and she turned her head to look at me. I nodded for her to finish her story.

"I knew I was going to die, I was freezing, and it had started to rain. I tried to stand, but I was sore all over. I tried to scream but I was too weak, so I just laid there and hoped death would come fast. That's when Carlisle found me; he carried me to his home and changed me. After my change I went back and murdered Royce and his friend. Then a few years later I came across a young man, while hunting, who was being attacked by a bear. I looked at him and he reminded me so much of Vera's son Henry. So I saved him, killed the bear and carried him to Carlisle. I didn't think I was strong enough to do the change myself. Then when he woke up he told us his name was Emmett, and we soon became mates" she quietly finished.

To say I was mad would be an understatement, I was furious. I was no longer Bella; I was the goddess of war. I jumped up and walked a couple feet before feeling Rose following me, "Rosalie get away from me!" I growled. I didn't mean to sound harsh, but I knew that when I'm mad my powers can take over, and I have no control over them.

I didn't feel he move so I turned around and looked at her. I heard her gasp, probably due to the fact my eyes had to be black, and by the look on my face. She cowered back a few feet, and I turned and walked to the tree line. I could hear her family and my coven coming now.

I reached the tree line and quickly took out 3 trees. I could hear Rosalie crying now, and I heard everyone show up. Emmett was trying to comfort rose and ask if she was o.k. the thought of someone touching her sent me off, and a loud crack of thunder hit the sky as the rain started to poor down. I could hear footsteps come up behind me.

"Darlin' I need you to calm down" Jasper whispered. Calm down my fucking ass! I turned looking him in the eyes and growled menacingly. He just stood there shocked, as I destroyed a few more trees.

I heard him walk back to the family but I didn't listen to what he told them. All of a sudden the wind picked up and was going about 70 mph, knocking down even more trees. By now Rosalie was hysterical, and so was Esme and Charlotte. I blocked them all out as I tried to calm myself. I barely hard Emmett ask Rose what happened, but I did hear her reply clear as day. As soon as those words were out her mouth all the wind and rain had stopped and I was standing in front of her pulling her off the ground. I put up a shield as the family tried to grab me.

"What did you say Rosalie Lillian hale?" I growled out.

"I said that you hate me" she whispered. Once again I growled causing her to try and pull away.

"Rosalie I can't believe you could ever think that. I could NEVER hate you, you are my sister!"

"But you are mad at me, I can tell"

"Why would I be mad at you? I'm mad at myself, I'm mad that I wasn't there for you, and that you had to go through all of that alone. I love you with all my heart Rosalie, and nothing will ever change that. I'm just wish I could have been there to be your big sister and protect you" I finished looking her in the eyes.

"So you're not mad at me?" I shook my head. "Well you know you're only two minutes older than me" she stated as we laughed.

"Yeah, but you're still my baby sister. Now I think you should go, I'm still mad and need to get some more steam out, and I don't want you to see me like that again" I kissed her head as I let down my shield. Emmett quickly pulled her into his arms and pulled her towards their home, as the rest of their family followed. Peter was about to came to me when Char, Jenni, and Dani pulled him too.

I was left standing with Jasper, who refused to leave. He slowly made his way to me and grabbed my hand, I immediately felt a current go through me, but shook it off.

"I'm sorry I growled at you" I apologized. He smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "I think I need to hunt, want to come?" he nodded and we took off deeper into the woods. We both took down a few deer before I came across a bear.

I decided to take it; I could use a feisty meal right now. I seen Jasper out of the corner of my eye sitting on a fallen tree watching me. The bear charged me but I moved out of the way. I could tell it was surprised, but it shook it off and turned standing on his hind legs. He roared and took a swipe at me, but I blocked him. We did this for awhile before I started to feel better and finally drained him. Once I finished I looked at Jasper whose eyes were black and full of need and want. I smirked at him and turned to walk away.

I felt his arms encircle my waist as he bent to whisper in my ear, "don't tease me darlin'" he drawled causing me to shiver.

"Wasn't planin' on it sugar"

**O.k. I know I'm mean for this cliffy. So what did you think, did you love it? Did you hate it? Please leave a review and tell me what you thought. I love to hear your opinions, good and bad. Thank you for all the readers I'll try and update soon**

**Love, C**


	4. My beginning part 2: the full story

**I want to say thank you to all my readers, and all the people who have waited so long for me to update. Also I have to say I sadly own nothing but Jenni and Dani :( **

**Love, C**

"Wasn't planin' on it sugar" I whispered in his ear, feeling him shiver before turning and running back to the house. I could hear him trying to keep up with, as well I could feel his disappointment. When I reached the house I was pulled into a hug by Peter.

"You really got him good B." Peter continued to laugh as Jasper walked up glaring. This caused Peter to laugh harder, and I was too. I turned and walked inside the house quickly finding Rose on the couch. I ran to her, jumping in her lap and hugging her.

"Rosie, promise me you'll never think that again."

"I promise Belly, I'm really sorry. I thought you would hate me because of what happened, but I was wrong. You truly are the best big sister ever." I smiled at her and we hugged again. " I love you" she whispered into my hair.

" Love you to Rosie." Just then the sun came out and shined through the wall of windows. I smiled and laughed as we all sparkled. The family looked at me so I decided to explain, " one of my powers is to control weather. Its one of the powers I've kept. I had too many powers and I didn't like it so I got rid of most of them and kept about ten. So when I feel really happy, sad, angry, or just a powerful emotion I loose control of some of my powers. Right now I feeling love for Rosie and that's why the sun came out. You saw earlier when I was angry it started to storm, but its o.k. I'm getting better at controlling them."

Everyone was looking at me with awe, especially Carlisle I could feel his curiosity. Carlisle was the first to speak, " would you mind telling us your story?"

"I'm not sure if now is the right time for that, but I will tell you when the time comes" Carlisle nodded and smiled at me. I smiled and excused myself to go take a shower.

Getting in the shower I thought about my powers, it had got very overwhelming to have so many so I got rid of most of them. I kept my immunity to human blood, physical and mental shield, controlling the four elements as well as the weather, camouflaging my scent, manipulating emotions, to change my appearance, and of course my power to absorb other powers. These were the powers I felt were the best to have. Most of my powers I didn't even use, there were so many of them I couldn't keep up with them all.

I finished my shower, got dressed, and headed back downstairs. Everyone but Carlisle and Esme was in the living room. I walked over a sat down at Peters feet. He reached down and pulled me into his lap. I leaned back against his chest and I heard Jasper growl from the chair. I kissed Peter on the cheek and decided to go for a walk.

"Jasper why don't you come for a walk with me?" I asked heading for the door. He nodded and was at my side in a instant. I laughed at him and grabbed his hand a pulled him out the door and into the trees.

Thanks to me tonight was unusually clear for Forks, and it was beautiful. Due to the fact we were away from the city you could see the stars. There was a full moon out tonight and I could hear all the nocturnal animals out. We reached the clearing from earlier and I walked over to a giant boulder and sat on top of it. I motioned for Jasper to sit by me, which he did.

We sat in silence for a few moments, just thinking. I looked over at him to see him staring at the stars, so I took my time to admire him. He really was beautiful, from his curly blonde hair, to his amazing body. I seen that he had a lot of scars like I did. I wondered what his story was.

I started to feel confused, I mean yeah I've been with men before but I've never felt this way. I was strangely attracted to him, I mean who wouldn't be? I had never felt so attracted to someone like I did for Jasper. I decided to feel for his emotions and what I felt kind of shocked me, love, lust and hope.

I re-focused on him only to see him looking at me too. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. It was amazing what he could do to me. I usually don't like to be around people I don't really know, but with him everything feels natural. I'm really starting to like this feeling.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt lips against mine, which caused me to gasp. It felt like we had an electric current running between us, almost as if a switch had been turned on. He used the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth, and we both moaned at the current that ran through us.

I reached my hands up to tangle in his hair as his hands resided on my waist. This was officially the most passionate kiss I have ever experienced, probably also due to the fact I could feel his emotions. When he moved closer and I felt little Jasper poking me in the leg I decided it was time to pull away.

As we both gasped for unnecessary breath he reached out and took my hand in his. I looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Whats going on?, I've never felt like this before" Jasper asked.

"I'm pretty sure were soul mates Jazz" I said quietly.

"Well that would explain as to why I feel like I have know you my whole life. I already love you, and I know I want to be with you" Jasper confessed. I smiled at him and sent my love to him with my power. He gazed into my eyes before kissing me lightly on my lips and standing up. He reached his hand out to me and I placed mine it it.

We walked back at human pace just talking and admiring the night. We arrived at the house at around 5 am and went and sat at the dining room table with Rose and Char. They both smiled when they saw we were holding hands, before continuing their conversation.

Carlisle and the rest of the family came in and sat down before Carlisle cleared his throat and started to speak.

"We want to welcome Bella, Jenni, Dani, Char, and Peter to the family. We also need to tell you that since you are now part of the family you have to help keep up our image. Bella, Jenni, and Dani will be starting high school. Peter and Bella are going to be my niece and nephew who came to live with me after their parents died. Charlotte and Jenni will be sisters whom we adopted, and Dani will be Esme's niece who came to live with us. Now Peter is 20, Bella is 16, Char is 18, Jenni is 15, and Dani is 15.

"Bella, you will start school as a Junior with Emmett, Rose, and Jasper. Dani and Jenni will be sophmores with Edward and Alice. School starts tomorrow so you all should probably start getting ready." With that everyone went to their rooms.

Me and Jasper were sitting in his room as I freaked out. "I haven't been to school since I was human, what am I going to wear? Rosalie!" I yelled even though I didn't need to.

"Don't worry Belly I'll help you find something" she assured as she pulled me into her closet. It was huge, even though I knew Alice's was bigger. She led me to where her jeans were and grabbed a pair of dark wash jeans with rips down the front. Then she led me to her shirts and picked out a dark purple and light purple plaid shirt that came to my elbows. Alice came in carrying a pair of dark purple heals, but I grabbed a pair of Rosalie's purple and black high-top converse. I thank Rose and hugged her and headed back to Jasper's room.

I decided to get out my guitar and play, and Jasper got his out too. We played and Sang most of the night until about 6 in the morning. I got in the shower first and quickly washed off and let Jasper get in. I wore my towel out and got ready in his room while he was in the shower. I got dressed, put on some eyeliner and mascara and put two french braids in my hair, one on each side.

When Jasper came out I almost fainted, which would be hard for a vampire to do. He had on a plain black long sleeve shirt and dark jeans that were tucked into a pair of cowboy boots. His hair was still dripping wet and he was smirking at me. I shook my head and walked over to him kissing him quickly before grabbing my bag and meeting everyone else downstairs.

All the girls looked amazing especially Rose, who looked like a goddess. I walked over and hooked my arm with hers and me her Jenni, and Dani made our way to her BMW. Jasper rode with Emmett in Emmett's jeep, and Edward and Alice rode in Edwards Volvo.

We arrived at the school and the parking lot was full of students talking to each other. Jasper grabbed my hand and led me to the office to get my schedule. I walked up to the desk and smiled at the woman sitting at it.

"Hello ma'am I'm Isabella Cullen and I need to pick up my schedule as well as Jennifer Dubois, and Danielle Shuler's." She nodded and gave them to me and we walked out of the office. Jasper immediately grabbed mine and looked it over.

"You have first, history, with me, Rose, and Emmett. Second, algebra 2, with me,and Alice. Third, biology, with Edward, and Dani. Fourth, Spanish 2, with me, Emmett, Jenni, and Alice. Fifth is lunch which we all have. Sixth, English, with me. Seventh, art, with Jenni, Dani, Rose, and Alice. Eighth, gym, with all of us."

So me Jazz, Rose and Em made our way to our first class. We walked in and I got my slip signed before sitting with them in the back. Class was pretty boring because I loved history so I already knew everything. During algebra me and Alice passed notes. Biology with Edward was awkward, we were lab partners, but Edward wouldn't talk to me. Spanish was awesome, we all messed around and keep laughing while the teacher was talking.

Finally it was lunch and we all made our way to the cafeteria. We got lunches, even though we wouldn't eat them and moved two tables by each other so we could sit together. Everyone was watching us, which was pretty normal. Jasper pulled me into his lap as I laughed. I picked up the piece of pizza I got and bit into it. All of them but Jenni, and Dani stared at me with wide eyes.

"What? I can still eat human food, but it depends on what it is" I shrugged. Lunch went by quick and we soon headed to our next classes.

Me and Jazz had English, another thing I loved. I love to write, and I had written books before using an alias. Next I had art with the girls which was really fun. We all laughed and got to know each other better. Last was gym. We got to the gym and quickly changed before sitting on the bleachers. Gym could never be that fun for us because we couldn't us all our strength so we all sat out for today.

After gym we changed and headed out to our cars. When we got to the house Carlisle, Esme, Peter and Char were waiting outside for us.

"We need to go meet with the shape shifters so they can see our new members. They are not going to like the fact that Peter and Charlotte are human feeders. Its against the treaty we have to feed off of humans" Carlisle explained.

"Me and Char are willing to become animal feeders as long as someone helps us" Peter stated.

"We will all help you" Esme said, and we were off. I used my power to change Peter and Char's eye color from red to golden brown.

We arrived at what Carlisle said was the border. I could smell that there had been shape shifters on the other side, but the smell wasn't bad for me like it was for everyone else. Why? I don't know. Just then ten huge wolfs came up, the leader in the front. The leader, the black one, walked behind a tree and came back out in human form. He approached the bored with two wolfs on each side of him.

"Carlisle," he greeted, "who are your new members?"

"This is Bella, Peter, Charlotte, Jennifer, and Danielle. They came here from Portland."

"I assure you explained to them the treaty" Carlisle nodded, "well then well be going."

"Wait!" I said, and they stopped and turned to me. "Aren't y'all goin' introduce yourselves?"

"Fine, I'm Sam, that's Collin, Paul, Leah, Seth, Jared, Jacob, Brady, Quil, and Embry" Sam said pointing to each of the wolfs.

"Thank you Sam, it's very nice to meet y'all."

"Can I ask you a question?" Sam said to me, and I nodded. "Why don't you smell bad like them?"

"It's the same for me, y'all don't smell bad. I'm not exactly sure why though. I think it might be due to one of my older powers, but I'm not sure which one."

"What are your powers?"

"I can absorb other peoples powers, Jenni is telepathic, Dani can levitate, Char sees auras, and Peter has the power of knowing."

With that they were gone. We headed back to the house and watched and laughed at vampire movies until morning. The rest of the week passed pretty quick and it was Saturday morning. Everyone was going hunting to help Peter and Char but me and Rose decided to stay and go to Port Angelas to shop.

Once everyone was gone we quickly got ready and headed out. We arrived at about noon and headed into the mall. We shopped for two hours before I caught the scent of another vampire. I told Rose to stay and went to find him. When I found him he had four quileuete woman and a little four year old girl cornered in one of the less busy places in the mall. I made my way over to them and stood in front of the women.

"I suggest you leave these lady's alone, they're with me" I said in a menacing voice. I could feel their fear along with his. "If I ever see you again I won't hesitate to destroy you, understood?" he nodded and left as fast as he could without exposing himself. I turned to the women and smiled.

"It's o.k now, I'm Bella Cullen and I won't hurt you. I'm going to drive you girls home, o.k?" they nodded. I called Rose and she met us outside. "What are your names?"

"I'm Emily, this is Kim, Rachel, Vanessa, and Claire" the one with scars down the side of her face said.

"Are you girls with the shape shifters?" they nodded. I led them to the car and we left. Once we got past the border Emily told me how to get to her house. When we arrived all the guys were outside.

"What the hell!" Paul yelled. They ran over to the car and grabbed the girls.

"Its o.k Paul, there was a vampire at the mall trying to take us and she scared him away and drove us home" Rachel explained. Sam came over to me and hugged me, which shocked me.

"Thank you Bella, from now on with permission you will be allowed on our land as long as you're with one of us" Sam stated shocking everyone.

"Thank you Sam, and you don't need to thank me, I was just doing what was right." I decided to call Rose, she was waiting at the border with Emily's car. "Will one of you take me to the border and pick up Emily's car?" Embry said he would and came to stand by me. "Sam you don't have to worry about me around humans one of my powers is an immunity to blood."

Embry ran while I drove to the border since I was in Rosalie's car. When we arrived Rose got in with me and Embry took the car. We made our way home and spent the rest of the day putting our clothes away and talking.

Sunday morning I wanted to get a car so I had Rose drive me to Seattle to pick one out. When we pulled up I already saw the car I was getting. It was a Saleen S7 twin turbo and it was red. I walked over to it and was immediately approached by a sales man.

"Hello little lady that car is $600,000. I don't think you have enough," I whipped out my credit card and smiled at the look on his face. He led me inside and we signed the papers and I ran outside and jumped in it.

The car can go 0-120 in 6 seconds. I think I am in love, this is the best car ever. I did 120 all the way back to the house and when I pulled in the driveway the whole family plus the pack was there. I got out of the car as everyone came to admire it.

Carlisle cleared his throat before speaking, "Sam told us what you did Bella, and we are very proud of you. That was a very nice thing you did." I smiled before going to Jazz and hugging him. I reached up and kissed him on his lips before going to hug the pack, well all but Leah.

"We wanted to know if you would like to come to a bonfire on the reservation on Friday?" Jacob asked.

"Sure I'd love to go as long as the family don't care" Carlisle, Jazz, and Rose, who just arrived told me I should. "Also it wasn't just me who helped it was Rose too, and I think that she should get some credit too."

"Rosalie you may come if you like, and you may bring your mates, but I advise you that you must be on your best behavior. We will be watching you all very closely and if we feel as if you could be a threat or hazard to us we will ask you to leave. If you don't go willingly we will escort you away, understood?" I nodded as did Jazz, Em, and Rose.

"Well be there, and I assure that if one of them feel like they are losing control, because I can feel their emotions, I will get them away. If something were to happen as to where they try to attack someone I will help in removing them from the situation and I'm sure they would do the same for me." They all agreed with me and we said goodbye to the pack.

The week was spent going to school and coming home and spending time with Jasper. My feelings for him were starting to get stronger and stronger. Today was Thursday and me and Jasper were back at the clearing.

"I think I'm ready to tell everyone my story Jazzy. I mean I love you, and the family and I know I can trust you guys" he interrupted me by kissing me.

"You love me?" I nodded and sent him my love. "I love you too. I wanted to ask you if you would go on a date with me Saturday?"

"Of course I'll go on a date with you Jazz. Do I need to dress up?" he shook his head no.

We fell into silence for a few moments before he leaned over a kissed me again. I moaned at his taste, cinnamon and sugar. He lifted my up by my ass and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I felt my back hit something hard, a tree, and moaned when I felt his large member probing my entrance through our clothes.

I bit his bottom lip and pulled it into my mouth as I sucked on it, hearing him moan I released it. I looked up into his eyes and all I saw was love and lust. He took a deep breath and I watched as his eyes darkened as he took in the scent of my arousal.

"Jasper I think we should wait a while longer. I don't think right now is the right time for this." He sighed but agreed with me. I tried to get down but he wouldn't let me. He carried me back to the house and to our room. He sat me on the bed and grabbed his guitar and started to play.

He started to sing "She's everything" by Brad Paisley.

_She's a yellow pair of runnin' shoes, a holey pair of jeans_

_She looks great in cheap sunglasses, she looks great in anything._

_Shes I want a piece of chocolate, take me to a movie_

_Shes I cant find a thing to wear, now and then shes moody._

_Shes a Saturn with a sunroof, and her brown hair a- blowin'_

_Shes a soft place to land and a good feeling knowin'._

_Shes a warm conversation that I wouldn't miss for nothin'_

_Shes a fighter when shes mad and a lover when shes lovin'._

_And shes everything I ever wanted, everything I need_

_I talk about her I go on and on and on,_

_cause shes everything to me._

_Shes a Saturday out on the town, and a church girl on Sunday_

_Shes a cross around he neck, and a cuss word cause its Monday._

_Shes a bubble bath a candles, baby come and kiss me_

_shes a one glass of wine and shes feelin' kinda tipsy._

_Shes the giver I wish I could be and a stealer of the covers,_

_shes a picture in my wallet my unborn children's mother._

_Shes the hand that I'm holdin' when I'm on my knees and prayin'_

_shes the answer to my prayer, and the song that I'm playin'._

_And shes everything I ever wanted and everything I need_

_I talk about her I go on and on and on._

_Shes the voice I'd love to hear someday when I'm ninety_

_shes that wooden rocking chair I want rocking right beside me._

_Everyday that passes I only love her more_

_shes the one that I'd lay down my own life for._

_And shes everything I ever wanted and everything I need_

_shes everything to me, yeah shes everything to me._

_Everything I ever wanted and everything I need..._

If I could cry I would be, I ran to him and jumped into his lap kissing him. "I love you Jazz" I whispered laying my head on his shoulder.

"I love you too darlin'."

All the girls came running into the room and pulled me into hugs. "You guys love each other!" "I'm so happy for you!" "I knew it!" "You owe me $500" "My babies!" "Yay I finally get a daddy!"

I could easily guess who said each one, in order, Rose, Dani, Alice, Char, Esme, and Jenni. Jenni always called me mom and she always told me she wanted a daddy, and we all laughed when she said that.

Jenni walked over to Jasper and sat in his lap and looked up at him, "Will you be my daddy?"

"Of course I'll be your daddy Jenni." Once again we all laughed as she squealed and hugged him. "How old are you again Jenni?"

"I was changed at 13 but I'm 54 now." Jenni was the baby of us all, she was changed at the youngest age and was the youngest.

"Carlisle," I called and him and Esme appeared. "I'm ready to tell my story now."

"Alright, everyone meet in the living room now." We all made our way to the living room. There was two couches a loveseat and two chairs. I sat in one of the chairs with Jenni at my feet and Jasper on the arm rest. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and Alice sat on one couch. Peter and Char were in the loveseat, Dani was in the other chair and Em and Rose sat on the other couch.

"Well I guess I need to start at the beginning. On June 15th, 1930 when I was 15 I decided walk to this clearing that me and Rose found when we were little. I had memorized the way and we went there three of four times a week. The clearing was right on Arrowhead lake, and we would go there and swim during the summer. The day before Rose had got in trouble for talking back to mother so she had to do extra chores, which is why I went by myself.

It was about a 2 ½ mile walk from our house. It was a Sunday so we had just got home from church and it took about 2 hours to walk to the lake. By the time I got there it would have been about three in the afternoon. I had brought paper and a pen so I could write and I decided to write a song I called "We run". I wrote for about a hour before I decided to swim. I was probably in the water for 30 minutes before I realized it was getting later and I was supposed to be home by 5 so I packed up the bag I had and started to walk home.

I was about 20 minutes from my house when I heard a branch crack behind me, I turned around but saw nothing and continued to walk. I walked for another 5 minutes before I heard it again, but I still didn't see anything. I was starting to get scared and I started to walk faster. I could see my house, I was about 150 yards away, when someone grabbed me from behind and put a cloth over my eyes." Everyone but Esme growled, Esme gasped.

"They pulled me deeper and deeper into the woods, carrying me on their back. After being carried for at least an hour or two we finally stopped. I remember wondering why the person was so cold, since it was a hot Texas summer day, and how they could run like that for so long. I could hear a door open and I heard their feet as they walked up some steps and into the building.

I was dropped on the floor before the cloth was removed from my eyes. We were in a tiny building, a shack, with one room. There was a man, whom carried me, and a woman. I remember I wasn't scared, I was angry. I was angry that they took me from my sister and brothers. My parents were never the loving kind, an I worried about my siblings being with them. The woman walked over to me and smiled, well more like showed her teeth, at me. She had long dark hair and blood red eyes, she was about 5'5" and appeared to be Hispanic, although she was very pale.

"Hola nina, whats your name?" she asked with a sickly sweet voice.

"Bella" I nearly growled out, which caused them both to laugh.

"Bella? Why? You're not beautiful at all. By the way I'm Louis."

"Hello mi amore, my name is Maria and I soon will be your mistress. You are going to be a vampire soon." I stared at her questioningly and she just shook her head and leaned down towards me. I felt her mouth on my neck, as I heard her inhale. She moved her lips up to my ear and whispered, "I promise nina this will only hurt, a lot."

Then I felt the most excruciating pain I had ever experienced. I felt like I was put into a over and I was being cooked from the inside out. All I could feel was fire rushing through my veins. The pain went on for about 3 days before it started to subside. The pain started to go away, starting at my feet, working it's way agonizingly slow up to my head. Eventually the pain was more of a tingle and I could hear the erratic beat of my heart. I could hear my heart slowing down, and I was thanking God that this burning would be over. My heart got slower and slower before one more beat, and that was it." I stopped and looked at everyone, they all looked either upset or angry, or both.

"I still had my eyes closed when I felt someone come up beside me, which I didn't like. I jumped up and landed in a crouch, growling. It was Louis, I didn't see Maria anywhere, and he decided he wanted to play. He told me to go outside so I followed him out. When we got out there he crouched down and growled, as did I.

He slowly started to approach me, and I growled louder. He laughed and said that I was cute, and that made me furious. I dove towards him, surprising him, and tackled him. I was faster and stronger then him, and I liked it. I liked the feeling of being able to control someone. Before he even had time to think I had his right arm off, and I was working on his left. I bent down and bit his neck and I felt a buzzing current running through me. Little did I know I had just absorbed his power, immunity to human blood. I bit him even harder and decapitated him.

"Then I smelt something, something mouth watering, and I seen a bear. Up until then I wasn't even thirsty, I didn't feel anything in my throat. Now it was like there was fire in my throat. So I approached the bear and he stood up on his hind legs. I didn't feel like playing so I tore into him, quickly finishing him." I could feel the pride coming from Emmett, I knew bears were his favorite.

"I heard someone else approaching and whipped around to see Maria smiling at me.

"I see you got rid of Louis for me, I guess I should thank you, I've been trying to do that for a long time." I hissed as she came to stand in front of me. "I'd like to have you join my army. You already have perfect control so I want you to be a major. You will punish the wrongdoers, and will get rid of the ones I don't want anymore. You will have control over everyone beneath you, which is everyone but me, you still have to obey my orders but will be able to give your own, as long as they are appropriate. So would you like to join?"

"I thought about it, I liked the idea of being in control of others. I always liked to be the leader, the one who told others what to do. I was feeling power crazy, I wanted to do it. I couldn't stand Maria but I would deal with her. I agreed to join her under one condition," once again I looked around at my family, Esme and Carlisle looked and felt a little disappointed, "I will not feed on humans. She looked at me like I was crazy, I guess she didn't expect a newborn to say that, but she agreed.

I was then taken to her "base" on the border of in the Chihuahuan desert. There was at least 300 vampires there already. Many of them were newborns, but there were the older ones who acted as guards. They sat at the entrances and guarded them. The entire base was surrounded by a wall about 15foot high. No one was allowed off the base without permission from me or Maria.

The first 10 years went by pretty fast. Maria was usually gone so I would be left in charge of everyone. I loved it when she would leave. I would get to tell everyone what to do. She would come back about twice a month but she didn't stay long."

"In 1943 everything started to get out of hand. There were over 1,000 newborns and there was no way we could control them all. They were killing people left and right. That's when the Volturi decided to intervene." Esme, and Rosalie gasped, and everyone else growled or hissed, but Edward. "They sent Demetri, Jane, Felix, Alec, Heidi, Santiago, Damon, Lane, Will, and Jason. I was the one who had to meet them.

"They arrived around sunset one evening, and I was waiting for them. I thought they looked funny in their cloaks, but I had enough respect to not laugh." I could see Emmett smirking from where he was sitting as I continued.

"Hello, I take it you understand why we are here? I'm Demetri" the tall male with dark black hair stated in a thick Italian accent, and I nodded.

"Yes, I'm sorry that Maria has gotten so out of hand. I tried to explain to her that making so many newborns would cause trouble. I will help you destroy them if you need me too" I responded.

"We would love to have your help" Demetri smiled. I led them to where the newborns we being kept. We had split them up into groups of 100 so they would be easier to destroy. Maria picked the 237 that she was going to keep and we destroyed the rest. During it Lane, Will, and Jason, who were fairly new, we torn apart by the newborns.

It took over 4 hours to destroy all of them and burn the pieces. Immediately after all the Volturi left but Demetri. He had got time away from Voltera for good behavior, so he asked if he could stay with me. We actually became good friends. He was there for two months, so we got to know each other. He was really nice, and we're still friends to this day. I go and visit him, and he comes to visit me." I could feel the disappointment poring off of Jasper now so I sent him all the love I had and he smiled at me.

"It was pretty boring for the next eleven years went by quick with no incident. Until one day Maria thought she was going to come back and take over. She accused me of letting two of the vampires free, which I did because they were only 12, and told me I would be down graded to a soldier. I was done with her, I hated seeing these young kids, 10, 11, 12, 13 years old have to be taken away from their families like I did. I knew what it felt like to be taken away from the people I loved, but I was 15 not 10 years old.

I had officially reached my limit with her. She was using these young boys for sex and then destroying them. Every time I looked at her I felt sick, I finally seen the true evil in her. I tried to stay for a while longer, but one day she did something that took me over the edge.

"There was a 11 year old girl named Elizabeth or Eley(E-lee) and she was like a daughter to me. One day she asked me if she could go for a walk and I told her yes. A few hours later she came back crying saying that Maria had three of her soldiers rape her. I was so pissed, I hunted Maria down and confronted her. Of course she laughed in my face and we fought. I tore off both of her arms but stopped because Eley showed up and I didn't want her to see me do that. I helped Eley pack what few things she had and I sent her to Italy. I haven't heard from her since but I know Demetri helped her and she didn't join the Volturi. She had a physical and mental shield."

"Once I sent her away and was sure she was safe I packed up my things and left them in the forest. Maria was mad because I let Eley get away but I didn't care. So I waited until Maria's back was turned and used my power to make the newborns riot. They all started to fight each other and were all trying to escape. I stood there for a moment and laughed as Maria and the guards tried to keep them in line, but quickly made my escape. That was the day that I promised myself I would destroy her the first chance I got." I felt Jasper, Peter and Char's agreement.

"I made my way to Utah and made my home in Green River. Almost 10 years later I found Jenni, who had just woke up from being turned, in the woods. I took her in because she was so young, I thought she was 16 but she was only 13. we lived there for two more years before moving to Crosby North Dakota, a year after living there we met Peter and Char. Six years later we all moved to Nevada for 13 years, and Montana for 9. Then in 1994 we moved to Portland, and we all loved it there. A few days after moving there we mat Dani and she moved in with us. We lived there for 12 years, and here we are now."

After finishing my story I assessed the families emotions Carlisle- curious, Esme- sympathetic, Peter and Char- understanding, Rose- sad, Emmett- proud, Alice- sympathetic, Edward- boredom, which I was really going to have to find out his problem, Jenni and Dani- proud, and lastly Jasper- furious.

I decided to take a shower, and let them think, since it was almost time for school. I quickly washed up and got ready and went downstairs where everyone was already waiting. Jasper was still furious and I already knew it would probably be a very long day.

**So what did you think? I am so glad to be writing again. I hope you liked it, this is officially the longest chapter I have ever written. Please review, I would like to have at least 100 reviews before I write the next chapter, but I'm happy with just a few. Thank you to everyone who took their time to read the boring authors note and I appreciate it. I love you all so much, and please continue to read.**

**Love, C**


	5. The last thing I do

**I am sorry everyone, I hate making you all wait but I have been really stressed lately due to school starting. I know I always promise to update as soon as I can but it is usually awhile before I can. I thank you all for continuing to read even though I make you wait so long. I will never truly be able to tell you how thankful I am of your support. I love you all and thank you so much!**

**Love, C**

_**Previously**...I decided to take a shower, and let them think, since it was almost time for school. I quickly washed up and got ready and went downstairs where everyone was already waiting. Jasper was still furious and I already knew it would probably be a very long day. _

School went by slowly due to the fact that Jasper was still angry and wouldn't talk to me. It kind of bummed me out but I knew that he just needed time to process it all.

I talked with Jenni, Dani, Rose and Alice in 7th period art about this weekend. I wanted to spend some time with just Jasper. They were going to help me plan something for us.

Once we got home I decided to just get ready for the bonfire with the wolves tonight. I really appreciated the fact that they invited me because I know that was hard for them. I put on some skinny jeans and a Beatles shirt with my converse.

I went to go find Jazz to see if he was still coming with us. I found him in his study sitting on the window and I slowly approached him. He didn't acknowledge the fact that I was in the room. As I reached him I stretched my hand out to his face and was surprised when he flinched from the contact. I grabbed his face and turned it so I could look into his eyes. I wasn't even paying attention to his emotions at the moment but when I saw his eyes I gasped. They were full of sadness and anger. I quickly pulled him to his bed and pushed him down on it, wondering why there was a bed in here. I climbed in and wrapped my arms around him.

I could feel his form shaking as he silently cried. I momentarily wondered why he was crying but quickly pushed that into the back of my mind and tried to comfort him. I laid against the pillow pulling him with me and he buried his face in my stomach breathing in deep. I reached down and ran my fingers through his hair sending him the feelings of love and comfort. After a few minutes I felt him purring against my stomach causing me to giggle. He looked up at me through his eyelashes and I could see venom tears in his eyes.

He slowly sat up and leaned against the headboard and pulled me into his lap. His nose was sheathed in my hair breathing in my scent once again. I hugged him tightly and stayed silent, my face buried in his chest. I felt him pull his face from me and waited for him to speak.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, his voice husky. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Oh hun, it's ok. May I ask what has you so upset?"

"I was just so angry that Maria did that to you and since I was with her too I know what it was like. I hated every moment I was with her and I know what she was capable of and I should have destroyed her while I had the chance. I never wanted you to go through something like that. I wish that I would have stayed there and maybe I could have helped you and we could have been together long ago. Then what happened with Eley, I don't know how you did it. I am so sorry that you had to go though that darlin' I wish..." I put my hand over his mouth to stop his little pity party.

"Jazz none of it was your fault. I made the decision to join Maria, and I made the decision to stay. I knew what she was capable of too, but I didn't do anything about it. I could have left anytime I wanted but I chose to stay because in some sick twisted way I actually liked being there. I enjoyed it most of the time 'till about the time I left. No, I didn't like what she was doing to those young kids but I'm no better then her because I didn't do anything about it. After what she did to Eley I knew she was only doing those things to see how far she could push me, seeing she is a pussy ass bitch, she always has others do her dirty work for her."

"Oh, and about us being together if you would have stayed, who knows? This was our destiny, our fate. That was how everything was set to happen, and if all those things didn't I would probably still be with that bitch and so would you. You know she didn't approve of relationships between her soldiers. Me and you would probably have had to fight because she can't have two majors, can she? Even if we did fall in love she would use that against us. She would do things just for the spite, as always. Jasper you know how she is and what it would have been like if we would have met in her army. So stop all these fuckin' pussy ass emotions and pack up your pity party before I have Peter and Emmett kick some sense into your stupid ass!" I finished, breathing hard even though it wasn't needed. There were a few laughs from behind me and I seen everyone standing in the room. Jazz was wide eyed and looked like he was in shock. Esme scolded me for my language and I apologized to her as I got up and walked to Jasper's room, where I was staying.

As soon as I walked in I felt his arms wrap around me from behind and I heard the door close. I turned around looking into his eyes and I smiled at him. I stood on my tip toes so I could kiss him on the lips. The kiss was slow and sweet and ended pretty quick.

"I love you Jazz, so much" I whispered laying my head on his chest. He hugged me a little tighter and kissed the top of my head before pulling back and looking into my eyes.

"I love you too darlin', forever." I kissed him again but it was interrupted by Rose and Emmett barging into the room.

"Ok love birds, if we want to get to the bonfire in time we better leave soon" Emmett laughed. I rolled my eyes at him before pullin' Jasper downstairs to the car. We took Emmett's Jeep and I called Sam and told him we were on our way and he said he'd have Embry, Jared, Jacob, and Leah meet us at the treaty line.

When we arrived they waved us through and followed our car to first beach. We all got out and were greeted by the wolves and their mates before being led over to meet the elders. There was Old Quil, Billy, and Sue.

Billy and Old Quil seemed pretty hesitant to have us here but Sue was more then welcoming. Sue reminded me of Esme and I'm sure they would get along great. They told the legends and I was amazed by them. After that they all ate and we talked. I could tell us girls were going to be good friends, which surprised me because of Rose. Rose was actually being friendly and I knew it really surprised Jazz and Emmett. I knew Rose was a really sweet person when she wanted to be, and she was just angry because of what happened to her.

Jazz and Em were talking with the guys about sports and I smiled at the thought of them getting along. I walked over to where Sam was sitting with Jacob and the elders and sat down.

"I want to thank you all for inviting us, we really appreciate the hospitality. I am proud to be welcomed onto your land. I know you were worried about us slipping, yet you still welcomed us, which is very kind. I just wanted you to know that you didn't have to invite us. I would still help you with anything even if you didn't" I looked into each of their eyes and smiled. I was surprised when Billy spoke up.

"We didn't invite you because we felt like we had to, we invited you because we wanted to. Yes, we were worried about your control, but you did amazing. We would really like to be friends with you all, including the rest of your family. We just didn't want you all here at once, we figured we'd start with some of you. We thank you for helping the girls. We would like to meet with the rest of the family so we can discuss the treaty and where it stands from now until we feel like you can't be trusted. When do you think would be a good time to meet?" by the end I was smiling so big I knew I probably looked like an idiot.

"Just let me call Carlisle and..." I was cut off by a text on me phone. I quickly opened it and read what it said.

_Tomorrow at noon will be perfect- Ali_

"Stupid future-seeing-know-it-all vampire" I muttered but I guess they heard me cause they all laughed. "Well I guess tomorrow at noon, if that o.k with y'all?" Billy and Old Quil nodded.

I walked over to Jazz sitting in his lap as he wrapped his arms around me. Brady was sitting next to him looking at me, and I could feel the sadness coming from him. I raised an eyebrow at him and he blushed and looked away. I stood up and grabbed him hand.

"Sam, I'm gonna go talk to Brady for awhile, I promise we won't go far, and I'll have him back soon." Sam nodded and smiled at us. I quickly pulled Brady through the woods far enough that they wouldn't be able to hear us. I walked over to a tree sliding down on the ground beneath it, Brady sitting beside me.

"Hun, you're putting off some pretty sad emotions, now tell me whats wrong will ya?" I asked. He took a deep breath looking at me.

"Well you kinda remind me of my mom, she died when I was 6, I'm 13 now. When I looked at you it made me sad because I miss her a lot" he stopped and started to cry. I hugged him to me sending him as much love as I could trying to calm him. He looked up and smiled at me, and I wiped away the tears from his cheeks.

"Well I love you as a son, so it will all be alright" I assured him. His smile was almost blinding in the light of the moon, and I laughed as he blushed and hid his face in my neck. I felt my butt start to vibrate so I pulled out my phone and opened it.

_He's more then welcome to some over whenever he would like- Esmom_

I had to laugh, me and Peter had taken up to callin' her Esmom and she loved it. I wondered how she...once again I was cut off by my phone.

_I told her of course...who else would have Grizz?- Thumper _

I called Peter Thumper cause him and Char go at it like rabbits and you can hear their bed thumpin' against the wall; he calls me Grizz for grizzly bear because my temper.

"Well Brady you're more then welcome to come to the house whenever you like. I'll give you my number so you can call me, and you can anytime, I don't sleep, k?" I asked handing him my number. He smiled and hugged me. I stood up pullin' him with me and we headed back to the beach. Everyone looked at us as we walked out hand in hand and I heard Jazz growl.

I quickly let go and ran to him as all the wolves tensed. "Jazzy, hunny, its o.k. I love you, and you need to calm down. Nothing happened we just talked, I love Brady but as a son" I quickly explained while hugging him. I felt him relax and decided we should leave so I stood up and took him hand. "Thank you all again, we appreciate your hospitality. We will see y'all tomorrow, and if you need us just call. Brady don't forget what I told you, anytime." With that we were hugged by everyone and made our way back to Em's Jeep. They let us make our way to the border on our own and we were soon pullin' in the garage.

Me and Jazz made our way to his room and I sat on the bed while he got in the shower. He was only in for a few minutes before comin' out in just a pair of pajama pants with drops of water drippin' down his chest. I couldn't help be ogle, I mean he looked so fuckin' sexy I wanted to lick him. He cleared his throat and I met his eyes, he was smirking, that sly fucker. I smiled at him the most seductive smile I could muster before brushin' by him and goin' into the bathroom and getting' in the shower.

I made sure I took my time and I knew Jasper was getting' antsy. Once I got out I slowly got dressed in a pair of boy shorts and a tank top. When I opened the bathroom door Jasper was sitting on the bed acting like he was reading, but I knew he was looking at me. I walked over to the bed and sat down on it covering up with the blanket. I just laid there for a moment before I felt the bed move and heard the book being set on the bedside stand. I felt Jasper's hands on my back as he leaned down and kissed my neck.

I rolled over on my back so I could look at him. I stared into his eyes, which were as black as coal, as I reached my hands up to tangle in his hair. I pulled his face down to mine and kissed him passionately and he shifted so he was hovering over me. I could clearly feel how excited he was through his thin pajamas. I moaned into his mouth while his lips left mine and made their way to my neck, leaving a burning desire in their path.

He made his way to my ear and nibbled on it gently before continuing his path. His hands perched themselves on my breasts causing me to arc my back and moan loudly. His thumbs fondled the straps of my tank top before slipping them over my shoulders. He kissed each of my shoulders, nipping my right one and once again followed his path agonizingly slow towards where I wanted him. He slid my tank down to my bellybutton and leaned back to look at me. I looked up at him and our eyes met, I could see all the love and passion in his eyes, and he smiled at me.

Before I could blink his lips were on my right breast, and his left hand on my left one. I felt his right hand slipping down my stomach and pushing down my shorts. He bit my nipple causing me to growl and I reached down and caressed him through his pants. He moaned over my nipple causing an amazing vibration to run through it making me moan his name. Then I felt him slip his hand under my panties and I moaned as his fingers slid against my bare skin.

"Oh god ba..." Jasper started to say when there was a loud crash from downstairs. I heard Rosalie scream and we both jumped up putting on our clothes.

We ran down the steps at vampire speed only to see chaos. Esme was sobbing in Carlisles arms and Alice was in Edwards. Emmett looked like he was going to murder someone, and everyone else looked shocked. The first thing I did was look for my sister, but I didn't see her anywhere.

"Where the hell is my sister?" I shouted and everyone flinched from the anger in my voice.

"Someone was here, they, they took her" Jenni stuttered.

"WHO?" I yelled.

"I don't know. It all happened so fast. We were just sitting here watching a movie when four huge vampires busted in. I don't even know, I think one had some kind of power because it was like I was frozen in place and so was everyone else. They said something, grabbed Rosalie and then they were gone. I'm so sorry I didn't save her" Jenni cried and Dani hugged her.

"What did they say?" I asked trying to stay calm but failing because it came out in a growl.

"Um, they said 'good luck Juliet'" Dani said. By then I was seething, I knew who it was. Before anyone could even think I was out the door. I was going to get my sister back, even if it's the last thing I do. My last thought before I slipped into the Goddess of War was '_I love you Jasper Whitlock...and I always will.'_

**Ohhh cliffy...love you guys thanks for everything. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. I'm comin' for you

**Woo-hoo another chapter!**

I slipped through the night like a shadow. Flying by the trees, not seeing anything but my target. I don't know how long I ran but before I knew it I was in Arizona.

Anger, hate, and absolute fury. That's what I feel. Rosalie, Rose, my Rosie. Fire, hate, ripping and tearing. Screams and cries fill my ears, yet I'm all alone. My body moved on its own, bringing me closer to my sister, I could feel it. I can fell her, my Rosie, my sissy. I'm comin' for you sis, don't worry.

**(JPOV)**

I could feel the anger pouring off my mate in waves. We were talking one minute and the next she was gone. Of course my first instinct was to follow her, but before I could Peter grabbed me.

"Listen brother, she's long gone, and none of us know where she's going. We won't be able to catch up with her. Just let her go, if she needs us she'll call us. I know you're worried but I know she's going to be okay" Peter said as he held me in place.

I growled at him and sent him lethargy and he let go, I quickly ran from the house. I could hear some of them following me and calling my name, but I didn't care, I tuned them out. The only thing on my mind was finding my mate and sister. I don't know who would do something like this but I do know what I'll do if I get a hold of them. My cell phone started ringing in my pocket. I pulled it out with full intent on smashing it, but then I realized it was Emmett.

"What?"

"Wait up, I'm going with you. Whoever did this has my wife and I need to be there when we find her"

"Fine, meet me in the easternmost part of the Malheur National Forest in Oregon by sunrise" I told him before hanging up. It was 3:00 am right now and the sun comes up at 6:17 am.

I made it to the spot where I was going to wait and sat the impatiently. Emmett showed up at about 5:30 am and we headed south, following Bella's quickly disappearing scent.

The thing that surprised me was that we could even smell her scent, but I figured she was too upset to even think about covering it up. Then again, that wasn't Bella. No matter how upset she was, if she didn't want us to follow her she would have covered her scent. We followed her scent all the way to Laredo, Texas, where her scent stopped abruptly.

"What the fuck, why did her scent just disappear?" Emmett shouted in anger.

"We must be getting close, so she wants to cover her scent so no other vampires can smell her."

"Yeah, well how are we going to find her now?" I tried to clear my mind, which was very hard because I couldn't stop thinking about Bella. I walked a few steps forward and suddenly got the urge to look up. When I did I spotted something shining in the tree above me. I felt like something was drawing me to it, so I quickly climbed the tree, feeling Emmett's curiosity and anger at my actions.

Perched in a empty birds nest was a necklace, a locket, which I knew was Bella's. I carefully picked it up and jumped from the tree.

"What is that" Em asked, but I ignored him. I opened the locket and inside was inscribed, _"Forever in Mazunte". _Mazunte, where have I heard that before? Then I remembered, Mexico, I knew where Bella was going. I took off, practically flying through the forest. I knew Emmett was following me, and he did so silently.

We ran for a few hours stopping to feed twice. When it was around 1:00 pm I could sense someone following us, well more like someone's. I stopped, and crouched as did Em. Then Peter, Char, Dani, and someone I didn't know came out of the trees.

"Hey brother, calm down. You think I would let you do this on your own? Oh, and this is Demetri Volturi, he's a tracker, that's how we found you." I stood up, turned around and continued running with them following.

We reached Mazunte, Mexico at about 7 in the evening, and the sun had just set. We all had a quick hunt before beginning the search.

I had been in Mazunte before so I knew how to get around. I knew that wherever they were keeping Rose would be far away from any humans, probably close to water. I head to a place I have been before, a secluded part near the water that no human can get to. That has to be where they are.

Don't worry Bella and Rose, we're almost there.

**I know this is an extremely short chapter and I haven't updated in a while so I'm sorry. I have been very busy, and I haven't had the time to update. I promise I will update again as soon as I can. Thank you to everyone who continues to read and review, I really appreciate it.**

**Love, C**


	7. Reunited for the second time

**(BPOV)**

I had arrived in Mazunte 2 hours ago, and I was currently hiding in a tree outside of a cave that was turned into some sort of creepy lair. They had put up metal walls and a door in the front of the cave. I used my vampire abilities to figure out that there were 20 vampires there, including Rosie. I could sense that some of the vampires inside were starting to get thirsty, and they would be going out to hunt soon.

I waited for another 20 minutes before I heard 6 vampires approaching from the inside of the cave. The door opened, one really big male stuck his head out and looked around, and then they all headed straight towards me. There were 4 males, and 2 females. All 4 of the males were huge, at least twice my size. The females were about my size, and they seemed to be about 15.

As they came up on the bottom of the tree I was sitting in, one of the males froze. He craned his head up, and spotted me sitting in the tree. I smiled at him, and waved before jumping down and standing right in front of him.

"Hello, gorgeous", he said in what I'm guessing was supposed to be a flirtatious way. I just smirked at him, and watched as the other vampires flocked to his sides. One of the girls, the blonde one, glared at me.

"Jealous much?" I asked her, and laughed as she growled at me. When she heard me laugh she launched herself at me, and I had her dismembered in less than 5 seconds. Once the other vampires realized what happened, they started to attack me. It took me about a minute to finish all of them, and it only took me that long because the males were so big, and I was determined to not use any of my powers to help me kill them; I wanted to destroy them all with my bare hands.

After I started a fire, and threw all of the pieces in it, I went back to my spot in the tree. I waited for another 30 minutes, and I could feel the others inside starting to get anxious. One vampire, who I'm guessing was the leader, ordered 4 others to come outside and find the 6 I had killed. About a minute later 2 males and 2 females came out the door and approached where I was. One of the females, a small brunette, saw the place where the fire had been and called the others over. They all ran over to her, and started to look around, trying to find me.

The other female, a redhead, was the first to see me. She hissed and jumped onto a branch that was right next to mine, and tried to grab me. When her arms reached out I quickly grabbed both of them, and kicked her chest, removing both of her arms in the process. The force from the kick caused her to fall from the branch as she screamed in pain. I could hear the vampires inside coming out to see what was going on now, so I quickly jumped down and finished her off.

I killed both of the males before the other vampires made it outside, and then started working on the other girl. I quickly counted the vampires that came out; there were 7 of them, which meant there were still 3 inside. The first one to make it to me was a girl, and I could tell she was really young. She looked like she was about 13, and I felt somewhat bad for killing her. I got over fast though. As I was killing the 2nd and 3rd ones who made it to me, two males, I heard Jasper and Emmett show up. They killed the others, and while they were, I ran inside and started to look for Rose. I sniffed the air, and swiftly followed a long hall to a solid steel door. I heard a male one the other side with Rosie and another girl. I immediately knew the girl wasn't a part of his team, they had taken her too.

I busted down the door, and when I did I saw red. Strapped down to two tables, by steel straps, were Rose and Eley. When I saw them laying there I was enraged, and somewhat sad. Both of their clothes were torn, and they both had wounds that were recently made. I could tell neither one have them had hunted in a while. I looked over at the male, and he smiled at me. He was built like Emmett was; he was tall and had wide shoulders. In the back of my mind I registered that Emmett and Jasper were approaching, and I wanted to kill him before they got in the room.

I sent a small smile Rose and Eley's way before kicking the male as hard as I could in his "family jewels". He gasped in pain as he flew across the room, and into the wall. Apparently I had kicked him really hard because he went about 6 feet into the cave wall before stopping. At that moment Jasper and Emmett arrived, and went to release Rose and Eley. The male quickly made his way out of the wall and straight towards me, but I grabbed his arm and spun him around kicking his legs out from under him, and making him fall onto his stomach. I sat, with one leg on each side, on his back and pulled his arms towards me.

"This is for my girls", I whispered in his ear before pulling both of his arms off. I threw them across the room, and I'm pretty sure one hit Emmett because I heard him yell something about paying more attention to where I throw arms in the future. I ignored him, and removed the guys head, and then his legs before throwing them into the fire that Em and Jazz had started.

"Bella!" Eley and Rose shouted as they collided into me. I laughed and hugged both of the tightly, before letting them go and running to Jazz and hugging him.

"Never do that to me again, Bella" Jazz sighed as he kissed my head. I just nodded and kissed his lips before pulling away from him and going over to Eley.

"Guys, this is Eley" I introduced, and she shyly smiled at them and waved. Emmett came over and pulled her into a bear hug, and she giggled as he spun her around.

"I'm Emmett!" he shouted as he sat her back down.

"She's a vampire, Emmett, you don't need to shout. I'm Jasper, please to meet you." He kissed her hand, and I could feel her embarrassment. She looked over to me with a question in her eyes, and Jasper answered her, "Bella and I are mates." She smiled widely, and ran to hug me.

"I'm so happy for you, mom! I've missed you so much. I've been trying to find you for a while now, but I haven't had any luck. Then when I met Rosalie and she told me about her sister Bella I knew she was talking about you. I can't believe you're here. I'm so happy now. You're not going to leave me, are you? Please don't. I've been alone all these years, and I don't want to be alone anymore…" I shushed her by putting my hand over her mouth, because I could tell she was nowhere near done with her little rant. I looked down at her, and smiled.

"Of course I'm not goin' to leave you now, Eley. You're like my daughter. I wish I could have run with you all those years ago, but I couldn't. I'm sorry I didn't look for you, but I was just scared that something had happened to you and it would have been my fault for sending you away by yourself. You're just so small. I see that you've been feeding from animals, I'm really proud of you." I did feel really bad about sending her off on her own, but there was no way I could have went with her. If I would have Maria would have just hunted us down, and I couldn't risk Eley getting hurt.

Eley was only 11 when she was changed, but she could pass for about 14 now. She was tiny though. She was about 4'10, and she had very blonde hair. She's really sweet, bubbly, and somewhat shy. I know that her, Char, and Jenni will get along really well.

"It's fine, Bella. Yeah, it was hard being on my own, but I learned how to take care of myself. I also discovered that I have a power, well two actually. I can make it so I can go out in the sun without sparkling, and I can make myself age. That's why I don't exactly look like I'm 11 anymore. I aged myself a few years so I looked a bit older. In a few years I will do it again, but only until I look about 20, or so. I don't know I might change my mind. It's pretty cool" she smiled.

"Wow that really is cool" Emmett agreed with a huge smile.

I laughed and walked over to Jasper, "we should really start heading back; I bet everyone is worried about us. Do you think Carlisle and Esme will mind if we bring Eley?"

"I doubt they will darlin'." I smiled and grabbed his hand and we all ran outside. We decided to have a quick hunt before we headed back, and we all split up. Rose went with Em, of course, and Eley went with them too. Jazz and I just walked hand in hand to an area that had a few deer in it.

"I can't believe Eley is here, I'm so happy that she's okay" I told Jazz. He just smiled at me, kissed my lips, and went to feed. We quickly finished and went to find the others.

When we showed up Emmett was swinging Eley around by her arms, and Rose was yelling at him. Eley was laughing, and I was glad that she seemed to be really happy. Emmett already seemed like her big brother, and Rose was like an overprotective sister. It was kind of funny, because the sun was setting in the background and it was like a movie. I laughed at that thought, and Eley saw me and she ran over to me and hugged me, quite hard, and smiled widely at me.

"I love Rosie and Emmett; they're so nice to me. Jasper is really nice too. Do you think that everyone else will like me?" she asked worriedly.

"Of course everyone else will like you little sis, what is there not to like?" Emmett stated confidently. She looked at me questioningly, and I smiled at her and nodded. She squealed loudly, and ran back to Emmett and hugged him tightly.

"Okay guys, let's get going" Jasper said, and we were immediately on our way back to Forks.

We made it back to Forks at 11 the next morning. Everyone was waiting outside for us, so I'm pretty sure Alice had a vision.

"Mom!" Jenni screamed and she collided with me. I hugged her tightly and she cried in my arms. "I was so scared that you weren't going to come back. Alice told me everything would be fine, but I just couldn't believe her." I hushed her and sent her my love, and a little bit of calm. Jenni looked around, and when she noticed Eley she looked at me. "Who is that mom?"

I walked over to Eley, who was looking really embarrassed, and sent her a little calm. I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards everyone. "Everyone this is Eley. Eley this is Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Alice, Peter, Char, Jenni, and Dani." Eley smiled shyly and waved to everyone.

"Hello sweetheart. Welcome to the family" Esme greeted as she pulled Eley into a very loving hug. When Esme pulled away Eley was smiling so brightly that if I was a human, I probably would have gone blind.

"Thank you Esme. I have been alone for so long, I'm glad to finally have a family" Eley said. After getting a hug from everyone that she had just met, Esme and Alice took her inside to show her around the house.

I decided to walk around to the other side of the house, and sit on the porch. I sat down and started to think about the fact that there were way too many people at this house now, and maybe I should try to find another house. I am close with Demetri, but I really don't want the Volturi to start to snoop. They will use anything as an excuse to get rid of vampires. I mean, I think it's good that we have them to keep the order and all, but some of them just let the royalty get to their heads.

"What are you thinking about darlin'?" Jasper asked as he sat down next to me.

"Just the fact that there are too many people in this house, and I think I should find another house before the Volturi decide to start snooping" I answered.

"Well, there is a house about 10 miles from here that was abandoned a long time ago. It's not in the best shape right now, but if it was fixed up a little it would be perfect. It has 6 bedrooms, and 5 ½ bathrooms. We could buy it, and then Peter, Emmett, and I could get to work removing all the weeds and restoring it" he said.

"That would be great Jazz!" I smiled. He hugged me and laughed.

"You wouldn't mind if I moved with you, would you?" he asked timidly.

"Of course not, Jazz. I would love for you to live with me." He smiled at me, and grabbed my hand and led me inside. We called everyone to the living room and told them our plan, and why we decided to do that.

Carlisle was deep in thought before he looked up and said, "I never even thought about the Volturi. That probably is a smart idea; we don't want to have them coming here because things could get bad very quickly. Who would be going to live there?"

"Well" I said, "Me, Jasper, Peter, Char, Jenni, Dani, and Eley."

"Do you promise you'll come visit me every chance you get?" Esme asked sadly. I knew she didn't like the fact that we would be splitting up.

"We promise Esmom" Dani said. Esme tried to smile, but it didn't work out very well.

"Esme we will come over every single day if we can. I just don't want to risk losing anyone because there are too many of us. If the Volturi found out how many of us were living together they would be on the next plane here, and lives would be lost. This is the only option right now, if we want to keep everyone alive. Plus, there's not enough room in this house anymore" I assured her.

"Okay honey. I understand" Esme smiled. I was about to go hug her when my phone started to ring, which didn't happen very often. I looked to see who was calling, it was Brady.

"I'll be back" I said as I raced out of the house and into the woods. "Hey Brady" I answered.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Yeah, what do you need honey?"

"Can you meet me at the border, where we met last time?"

"Yeah, give me like 2 minutes and I'll be there."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." I hung up and quickly ran to the house. I found Jasper and told him what I was going to do.

"Okay, but be careful darlin'. Call me if you need me." I kissed his lips, and ran to meet Brady. I just hope everything is okay.

When I arrived at the border Brady was sitting on a log with his head in his hands. He looked up at me and frowned.

"Come over here" I said. He crossed the border and ran straight into my arms and started crying. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"Remember how I told you about my mom passing away when I was 6?" he asked, and I nodded. "Well, when she passed away my dad started to drink and he blamed me for it. He would come home from work, drink, and if I did something that he didn't like he would hit me. But when I changed into a wolf he could do that anymore, because I was stronger than him, and that made him really mad. He's not allowed to know that I'm a wolf, and no one else, but you, knows what happened. I mean, they know he drinks, they just don't know that he ever hit me."

He paused to take a breath, and then continued, "since I became a wolf I've had to sneak out at night to patrol, and at first he didn't know, but then one night he went in my room and I wasn't there. When I came home he screamed at me for 2 hours, and then he tried to hit me, but he ended up breaking his hand. Then he just screamed at me more. I know you're probably wondering why no one hears him, it's because we live right on the edge of the woods, and there isn't a house right next to us."

I wiped away the tears that were on his cheeks, and he sniffled. "I've gotten better at sneaking out, but last night he caught me. He yelled at me for an hour before I just left because I was late for my patrol shift. I was patrolling with Embry that night, and when I phased he saw everything. He asked me why I didn't tell anyone, and I just told him because it wouldn't help anything. I made him promise to try to keep it from everyone else. When I got home that night all my stuff was on the ground outside my window. There was a note saying that he was tired of dealing with me, and that I was stupid. He told me to never come back, and if I did he would kill me. The pack still doesn't know, but they're going to find out eventually. I just don't know what to do Bella." By the time he finished he was hysterical.

"Brady, honey, I'm sure someone in the pack will let you stay with them. If not, then you can stay with me. You really need to tell them though; if you want I can even go with you. Would you like that?" I explained as I tried to console him. I sent him some waves of calm, and his crying slowed a little.

"Yes" he said quietly. I pulled out my phone and called Jasper.

"Hello? Bella? Are you okay?" he asked in a rush.

"Yes Jasper, I'm fine. I need to go with Brady to talk to the pack about something, but I will be back as soon as possible. I love you."

"I love you too darlin'. Be careful" he said and then hung up. I gave Brady my phone and told him to call Sam and tell him to get everyone at his house, and that he would be bringing me across the border. He did quickly, and we headed towards Sam's house.

It took us about 10 minutes to arrive at a very small, but cute, red house. The entire pack, and all their imprints were waiting outside, and we all walked around to the back of the house.

"Brady what is all of this about?" Sam asked.

"Would you like me to tell them Brady?" he didn't look up from the ground, but I saw him nod. I told them everything Brady had told me, and by the time I was done all the wolves were shaking, and the imprints were crying.

"Embry, why didn't you tell us?" Sam said angrily.

"Sam, Brady asked him not to tell you. He just didn't want you guys to worry about him. Don't be mad at either one of them. But Brady needs somewhere to stay. I would let him stay with me, but there isn't much room. Plus, I don't know if he could handle being around all those vampires all the time" I told Sam.

"Actually, you guys don't smell bad to me" Brady said quietly. Everyone turned to look at him.

"What do you mean they don't smell bad, all vampires do" Paul said while shaking.

"Other vampires smell bad to me, but none of the ones that live with the Cullen's do. I don't know why" Brady explained.

"I wonder why" Sam said. "We'll have to talk to the elders about that tomorrow. But, for now, we need to figure out where Brady can stay. I would let him stay with me, but there is just no room in my house for him."

"I can ask my mom, I'm sure she wouldn't mind" Seth said. Sam nodded, and Seth left to go ask her. We just sat around talking for about 10 minutes, before he got back. "She said she didn't mind if he stayed with us. We have an extra room anyways." I looked at Brady, who was sitting next to me, and he was smiling slightly.

"Well, now that everything is settled, I should get going. Call me if you need me Brady" I said as I hugged him. "Remember, any time." He nodded and let me go.

"Quil, escort Bella to the border" Sam ordered. He got up and we headed to the border. I was somewhat surprised when he stayed human and we both walked towards the border.

"So, Claire is your imprint?" I asked.

"Yeah, but she's just like my little sister right now" he said and I could feel a little bit of shock coming off of him. I guess he wasn't expecting me to say anything.

"She is absolutely adorable. She's going to be really pretty when she's older, and I'm sure she will decide to be with you romantically. I mean, you seem like a pretty good guy, and she adores you" I told him.

He smiled brightly, "I sometimes wish she was older now, but I guess I just have more time to spend with her. So far I'm the only one who has imprinted on a kid, and I get to watch her grow up. I get to see everything that goes on. I wouldn't change it for anything, even if I do get lonely sometimes."

"Well, I'm glad she has you. I'm sure you're a great big brother" I smiled at him, and he smiled back. We didn't say anything else after that, and when we got to the border we waved at each other, and I headed back to the house.

When I arrived at the house Jasper was pacing on the porch, and when he saw me he ran and hugged me. I laughed as he swung me around and kissed all over my face.

"I was worried" he said before kissing my lips passionately. "What did Brady want?"

"I'll tell you later" I said before kissing him again. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Mom, you're back!" Eley said as she ran to me. "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course you can. Do you want to go somewhere where everyone can't hear?" I asked.

"I want you Jasper, Emmett, and Rosie to come. No one else for now." She said quietly.

"Okay. Emmett, Rosie can you come out here?" I called knowing they would hear me. They were standing with us about 10 seconds later. We headed through the woods, jumped across the river, and stopped once we reached an open field. We all sat down in a circle, and waited for Eley to say something.

"I want to tell you guys my story" she said and took an unnecessary deep breath. "Well, it all started in 1954…"

**Well there is another chapter, finally. I know it's been forever and I apologize for that. I've just been so busy, and I'm sure you've heard that a million times before. It is summer now, and all I have is time so I will hopefully be updating again sometime soon. I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Love, C**


	8. Quick authors note

**I want you guys to tell me who you picture the characters I came up with in the story as. I want to put up pictures for them, but I can't decide on who they would look like. So, if you have a good suggestion, tell me in the reviews. I would really appreciate it. **

**Love, C **


End file.
